Once Upon A Time In Mystic Falls
by Oliver Amelia
Summary: A dream, or more like a nightmare, has been keeping Caroline up at night with the images of her, and more than just one of her. But who is the man calling her Chriselda? And why is Stefan acting like he knows something she doesn't?


Caroline looked over at the two vampires who looked freakishly identical to herself.

"Who the hell are you people?" She snapped, feeling the wind hitting her back side, making her shiver.

It was night time, so it was darker than normal in the deep forest of mystic falls.

The two clones stared at her, the one with short blond hair slyly grinning, "She doesn't remember us, does she?"

The other looked at her sister with a chuckle, "Maybe we should try and remind her?" she said.

They were both dressed in leather coats, jeans matching, black shirt with the beatles on short haired one an a plain white tee on the other.

They both pounced on her, pushing her back with overwhelming strength.

But Caroline surprisingly pushed them off, her heart beating loudly, a growl edging her voice, "Leave us alone!"

The vampire twins glared up at her, "She still as strong, will have to-"

Something cut them off, "Stop this now." said a familiar voice.

Caroline shifted her eyes towards a figure with a torch in her hands, her face hidden by an old green cloak as she came walking through the leafy forest floor and sweeping fog. She wore a old fashioned light pink dress, her feet bare with no shoes.

Caroline tried to get a look at the womans face, grasping her stake, "W-who are you?"

Finally the woman revealed herself and Caroline gasped.

Than a bright light appeared and she woke up, screaming.

"Caroline?!" called a voice, quickly coming beside her, "Are you okay?!"

She felt sweat on the back of her neck and face as she sat up, looking at her new roomie since Bonnie, "I-I don't know. . .I-I had a dream. . .I don't remember everything, but. . .It was like . . .I don't even know. . ." she groaned, her throat clenching a little by how dry it was, " Sorry. . .I'm going to get some water." she sighed, getting up and holding herself, "Sorry that I woke you up. . ."

Helena shrugged, looking compassionate, "Don't worry about it. . .I'm here. . . If you want to talk about-."

Caroline nodded, smiling, "Thanks, but it's kinda hard to explain. Gosh this has gotten corny, even in my dreams I'm getting softer!" she croacked with a sleepy frown, as she grabbed a glass out of a little shelf in the corner of their room, heading for the bathroom sluggishly.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked Helena, wanting to do something, since she already cleaned everything she could clean in thei dorm room.

Her last resort was to make a mess just so she could clean again.

She was almost considering it by how crazy she was becoming, she needed something to get her mind of the dreams she'd been repeatedly having.

"Nope, I'm good." Helena said, laying back against her bed, with a book in hand, "Well, maybe a beef stick. . ."

Caroline stared at her in disgust, "Seriously? Have you ever seen the back of the ingredionts to one of those things?"

Helen coiled in annoyance, "I meant the grass fed ones we have in the pantry. . .but I would go for a small coke if you're thinking of going out? If you wouldn't mind?"

"One healthy beef stick and coke coming right up!" Caroline practically sang, as she grabbed one out of the pantry, "Now to get the coke." she said, quickly leaving with the beef stick in hand.

"Wait, just throw me the beef st-" Helen tried to say, but was quickly shut up by the door shutting behind Caroline.

"Fine, be complicatied than. . ." Helen muttered grumply as she read further into a book that she'd found in the collage library, "I see why no one wanted to share this room with you. . . You never give them their freakin' beef sticks. . . "

Walking down the hall to the farthest vending machine she could remember, Caroline suddenly felt someone watching her.

She brushed some hair out of her face as she looked behind her.

There was a couple people out in the hall, but none noticed her precense, nor did they seem to be alone.

She shook her head, telling herself it was just her imagination.

She had an active one, and it tended to get carried away on more occasions than she'd like to admit.

She jumped at her viberating phone in her back pocket. She calmed herself down with deep inhales and outhales, and grabbed her phone, looking at the ID: Stefan Salvatore.

She stopped for a second, wondering if she should pick up or not.

Two seconds later she declined his call, than got a message through text.

Need to talk. Call me later, please? - Stefan Salvatore

She'd have to change her id for text soon.

She sighed, looking at it as she got to the vending machine.

"Reading something?" a dark voice asked behind her, "From a boyfriend, maybe?"

Caroline turned quickly around, but no one was there.

She felt a shiver run up her spine and swallowed as she put in her card to get Helens drink.

"That wasn't creepy at all! I'm offically losing it." she said feeling jittery out in the cold night hallways

Little did the young vampire Caroline know someone was watching her as she got her soda and left back to her dorm room.

The dark figure smiled coyly, "This should be fun. . ."

A man in a tailored fitting suit came up beside the dark shadowed figure, "You know who she is, don't you. . .Why doesn't she remember?. . ."

The shadow chuckled, leaning aginst the wall beside the vending machine, "Because she made that witch cast a spell for re-birth. . .Tricky spell. . . something that can only happen with the first of the vampires. . .the very first. . ."

"You mean she is an orginanl?" The man asked in a sudden nervous tone.

"Hmm, no, much more than that." the dark one murmered, rolling a ring around their slender finger seeing the mans eyes widen.

"But I thought-"

"So they think. . .but she was here before. . .I wonder if she is having the nightmares yet. . . I can not wait till she remembers me." he says with a dark laugh, "Truly this shall be quite a surprising reunion. . ."

Before returning to her room, a hand wraps itself around her and though the finger tips grasping her are gentle she still manages to freak out.

Jumping she shoves it away, "W-what th-!"

Groaning she glares over at Stefan Salvatore in relief, "What the heck are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" she hissed, pulling her arms around herself in comfort.

"Sorry, but you didn't reply to my message.

I was wanting to talk to you about something. . .without you getting superemly angry at me while doing so."

She sighed, "Fine, but let me just deliver these almost broken snacks first. Elena and I have offically gotten a new roommate. . ." she said, feeling a little depressed as she thought of Bonnie, "They've already replaced her. . ."

He looks down at her hands, an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry." he says, touching her shoulder soothingly.

She nodded, letting him open her room door for her.

"Thanks . . ." she said, glancing at him gratefully.

"Here you go." she said, throwing her coke and meat stick at Helena, making sure she used human strength to throw the snacks and drink.

Helena gasped and quickly caught them, having to thrown down her book in the process, "Well, thanks for the warning, Caroline!"

"Oh, sorry, I was just attacked by ex-friend, Stefan, here. He's charming that way! This is Helen, Helen this is Stefan and he was just leaving." she said with a snarky smirk his way.

"Hi," He said to Helena, he looked at the slightly annoyed Caroline, tugging his grey sweater down nervously he glanced over at her new roomie, than back at her, "Can we please discuss something outside."

She rolled her eyes as well and looked over at Helen, who gave her a look.

Caroline groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Ugh! Fine, but only down the hall and back!"

She walked out behind Stefan, slamming the door behind her annoyed roommate who grumply chomped away at her food, "Couldn't have just tossed it, could you?! Thank you!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline walked with Stefan through the now empty halls, "So-o What are you wanting to talk to me about, you only have a couple lengths of hall left you know."

He smiled at her, scratching the back of his neck, and trying not to laugh, "Well, if you're through with the whole pouting thing, I thought I'd just stop by to tell you that your mom wanted me to come pick you up for this whole movie thing showing in Mystic falls. Told me if I have to, that I'll need to drag you there. I figured I would, since you're still not really talking to me. . ."

She pushed her hands out in the air, streching "Is my mom going to be there?"

"Yes Caroline, your mom is going to be there . . . the entire time." he sighed, wishing they could just go back to the way things were.

"And you offered to take me there? To meet my mom?" she asked, knowing full well that she had rather have been at Mystic falls with her mom than in school.

He nodded, eyeing her with a compassionate look in his green greyish eyes.

She felt herself perk up a bit as they kept walking, "That-that would mean so much to me. I-I haven't seen her in a week or so. . .I really miss her. . ." she said, as they got to the doors outside, opening them together.

His arm and part of his chest brushed agains hers, as they paused by the door, the warmth from him was electric as she shivered, closing her eyes breathing heavly in.

She didn't remember the last time she felt this close to him.

She heard him ask in a deeply softening tone if she needed his coat.

"N-no, I-I'm fine. . .Thanks." she said, coming out of her trance and staring up at him embarrased.

His arm lengthed brushed up against hers.

But what really had made her stop from pulling away was his hand gentley holding onto hers.

"Sorry. . .Habit. . ." he murmerd, still looking between her mouth and blue silver eyes, as her face flushed by what seemed like a mesmerised stare coming from his intense dark eyes, "You kno-"

"We have to get going!" she said suddenly, as she relased his hand, "I know, I know. . . I always slip on the ice! But I think I'll be fine without your hand,. . . since they put salt down. . .on the i-icy parts. . . of the ice. . .yeah. . .not sounding at all like a blonde right now!" she said, clearing her throat, not able to come up with anything remotely witty, since she felt as though her brain had been disconnected.

He smiled gently, awkwardly.

"Yeah. . .let's-let's go-" he said, watching her as she walked away from him to his car, "It's unlocked. . ."

"Good- That's good. . . " she winced, wondering why she was drawing blanks.

Mainly it was because her heart wouldn't stop beating out of her chest, just as much as Stefan wouldn't stop staring at her.

"What is wrong with me?" he growled, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead as he headed towards the passanger side, still dazed.

"Hm. . .that's strange. . . Isn't that a Salvatore?" asked the man from earlier, hiding beside a tree in the shadows with another figure, "What is she doing with him, isn't she suppose to hate him?"

"Hm, rather odd. . .They seem to be infatuated with one another. . .Now this is definatly strange. . ." Said the shadowy figure beside the man, "Interesting indeed. . ." he chuckled, flipping something in the air with agility and than catching it between his fingers again, "Very interesting." he said darkly.

Caroline grinned, waving to her mom, "Mom! I can't believe you let me sneak out on a school night!" she laughed, hugging her as Stefan stood behind her with a grin, and his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I know. . .but you're an adult! I don't hold responsibility anymore!" she teased back,

"Oh, and I happen to want to spend New Years with my daughter as well. . .so I have to admit. . .I lied a little."

Caroline stared at her confused, than turned her head back to Stefan to see he was holding up a hanger with the most beautiful red gown on it she'd ever seen.

He zipped the dress back up in the bag to keep it safe.

She was still slightly confused, "Wait, are you saying there's a Mystic Falls New Years ball right now? . . .Really?"

"Yes! Now get dressed. I'll try to help with your hair, alright."

"I-I don't know. . .I just don't think I'll-"

"You've got to go. This is our tradition, you know that."

"I know, thanks mom." she sighed leaning over ever so slightly.

She looked in the mirror at her dress, sighing as she swished the pretty silk and lace dress around.

Her hair had been done up beatifully, and the red crimson on her lips matched perfectly with her dress.

Stefan walked in through the bathroom doors, "I know, I'm not suppose to be in the womans bathroom, but your mom told me to come in an check up on yo-." He stopped in his tracks once she turned around towards him, "You look. . .wow. . ." He said gaping, his brain shutting off, staring wide eyed and nevrously at her, not knowing what to do.

Blinking a million times before he swallows, realizing he is still speechless he clears his throat.

"You are. . .wow!" he said again, starting to slightly register normal behaviour, "Well you-you look amazing, so I'll-I'll just wait for you outside. . ." he tells her, slightly tripping over himself as he leaves.

"Okay. . .that was weird. . ." she muttered, her cheeks flaming up.

Why was she acting like such a teenager.

Outside with her mom, Stefan groaned, "Why did I just act like a bumbling fourteen year old in there?" he asked himself, placing a hand on his face in embarrassment, "Ah-"

Caroline sighed as was about to step out, someone gripped her arms, "Not knowing who you truly are is quite dangerous for you, Chriselda. But on the other hand, quite ideal and fun for me!" The throaty voice hissed in dark jesting, as his nails clawed deeply into her skin.

She struggled against the dark figure hopelessly.

Caroline felt freezing fear plunge her heart, as she tried to scream, kicking and squirming wildly, in hopes of getting freed from the dark shadow of the man.

"L-Let me go!" She tried to cry, but no sound shuttered out of her mouth.

Suddenly the door opened and Stefan came in, looking confused, "Caroline, what are you doing?"

She quickly turned around to where the person had been, feeling her skin crawl and feeling cold an clamy.

Stefan watched her acting semi-crazy, bemused, his features becoming disturbed, "Caroline, you look incredeibly pale, even for being a vampire. . .Whats wrong?"

"He-He's gone! A-a man, he-he freaking grabbed me!. . .I don't even. . .I don't" Caroline said in panic, feeling herself choke up , "The feeling he left. . .I-I can't even describe how awful-Stefan-I can't even begin- I-I" she said shakily, still feeling pain from the knife like nails that had punctured into her arms. She could feel the trickle of her blood running down both her arms.

She turned back to Stefan, her eyes watering, "I can't even-even describe it!" she cried shakily, the feeling of dread ingolfing her.

Stefan looked horrified for her as he quickly went towards her, cupping her face with his hands, "It-It will be okay, I'm here. You have all of us, you're not alone, okay?!" he said as she nodded numbly.

He wrapped her in his arms for comfort.

She felt herself thaw only slightly, " Chriselda. . ."

Stefan was still holding her, his face turning curiosly as he subconsiously stroked her hair in comfort against him, "Who?"

She tried to breathe steadily, burrowing her face into his cheast, clutching his shirt, "That's what he c-called me. . .Chriselda . . .who the hell was he talking about, wo-would you some how know?"

Stefan gazed down at her in surprise, "I do. . .but you can't be. . .you. . ." his face seemed to turn stone cold, "You couldnt be her. . ."

A/N: Don't worry, this is completely different from Elena having a doppleganger. . .

Review if you like, if not, okay. :)

I am a Steroline shipper, obviously, but I really though that Caroline should have a storyline (and that rhyemed!) so I decided to write one.

I haven't read any fanfiction about Caroline or Stefan, so if it sounds like I am somehow copying someone that is purely just coincidence, and I am pretty much just writing for fun!

Thank, love Oliver Amelia


End file.
